


Close & Closer

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Boundries, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Milestones, Post-Canon, Relationship Growth, but they're in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Andrew & Neil map another safe place out in their relationship





	Close & Closer

"I got the triple fudge brownie," Neil announced as he locked the dorm door behind him. He busied himself in the freezer, unloading groceries and muffling his voice.

"I know you don't like the brownie pieces but they changed their recipe and now I think it's _chunks–_ "

"Okay." Andrew interrupted, impatient. He spread his knees and rested his elbows on them. Neil seemed undeterred as he threw a bag of apples in the crisper like that wouldn't bruise them.

"Well do you want some?"

"No, that's not what I want."

Neil paused, hands on the spoon drawer and looked over his shoulder. Andrew met his gaze from the couch. Neil bumped the drawer shut with his hip and walked over to him.

"Oh?"

Andrew shifted back against the arm of it - as much an invitation as he could give nonverbally.

"Anything else you want?" Neil asked lowly, leaning over him with a hand on the arm by Andrew's head.

"Not particularly," he reached up and grabbed a fist full of his t-shirt to pull him down into a searing kiss. Neil's breath caught somewhere between their mouths, his body only kept off Andrew's with hands on either side of him. He was almost never on top because Andrew hated being held down. Neil's weight was a pin, stretching him thin and trapping him.

Usually.

Except Andrew pulled harder, making him land in his lap. A whine escaped Neil's throat when he felt his erection brush against his ass. He wanted so badly to roll his hips, but he was acutely aware of the line they were toeing.

"Is this okay?" He panted somewhere near Andrew's ear. He was currently nipping down the column of his neck and making it nearly impossible to concentrate.

"Yes," Andrew replied instantly, letting Neil relax into the wet suction under his ear. Andrew rolled the skin between his teeth harshly, a red mark blooming. Neil wanted to kiss him too, but his mouth was useless. Andrew soothed the bite with his stroking tongue, hot and slick. Neil put more weight on his elbows currently digging in next to Andrew's head. He dropped forward onto Andrew's shoulder.

" _Andrew,_ " he moaned, goosebumps littering his skin like the fuzz of a fresh peach.

"Do you want to get off?"

"God, yes. Do you?"

Andrew only kissed him on the mouth, making it clear. Neil's fingers rubbed over his scalp, sparks in their wake. Andrew's hands flew down to Neil's zipper, rubbing over his bulge and swallowing around extra salvia.

"Shirt off?"

Neil nodded, ripping it off as Andrew tugged his jeans down around his ass.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, you?"

Andrew slid his hand around to feel how taunt the dislodged boxers were over Neil's perky ass. He squeezed and felt a responding throb in his cock.

"Yes, same as you."

Neil kissed him quickly, straying a few more on his cheek and jaw. He rested their foreheads together, overcome with gratitude and his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Sometime today, Josten."

Neil's parted mouth curved into a smile as he helped Andrew out of his sweats. He was sitting on his thighs now, wiggling impatiently. Andrew watched him _watch_ , watched his blue eyes like waves pull him under and watched him look at Andrew like he was an anchor.

"I wanna blow you." He said breathlessly, swallowing around salvia the way Andrew had to. Andrew's mouth twisted into the faintest smirk at the idea of them both drooling over each other. He _hated_ this.

"I've got an idea." He suggested. Neil's eyes flicked to his, excited that Andrew was feeling comfortable enough to chart new territory.

He didn't say _do you trust me?_ because he already knew the answer.

At Andrew's gesture, Neil laid down on him, face to face and chest to chest. Andrew kissed him deeply, each pass of his tongue firm and searching. He could feel Neil trembling against him.

Slowly, he wrapped his fist around Neil's cock, feeling electric when he moaned into his temple. He stroked him, relearning the weight and shape and the sensitive spot underneath the head that drove Neil wild. He took a steadying breath and angled his hips up so that his cock was alongside Neil's and everything tilted.

Neil's shudder brought him down, resting his entire weight on Andrew and shaking him, too. His nose pressed into Andrew's neck as he gasped.

" _Andr– fuck_."

Andrew fully agreed with this sentiment but he didn't say so. Instead he tightened his grip and pulled up, Neil's cock rubbing against his dryly. It felt phenomenal, something Andrew had been thinking about just like he'd thought about having Neil on top of him like this. The press of his lithe, pliant body on Andrew felt comforting rather than dangerous.  
  
"Neil," he said, more breathless than he meant to be. He pulled his hand away and held it in front of Neil's face. "Spit."

Neil's brows drew together, but he looked too wrecked to care, so he spit into Andrew's palm and groaned when he used it to slick the friction between them. Admittedly, Andrew had no idea how it felt before he added the salvia because he was reduced to nothing but mind _-_ numbing pleasure.

"Good boy," Andrew panted, running a hand through the back of Neil's hair and pressing him back into his neck. Neil whimpered, his hips twitching weakly against his. Teeth on Andrew's pulse made him speed up, and Neil was coming without warning. His dick jerked in Andrew's hand, against his cock and dripped come over them both obscenely. Every pulse reverberated through both of them until Andrew was shaking too.

He didn't try to stop the groan in his throat as he came.

It just—

His free hand fisted in Neil's hair, making him throw his head backward and bare his throat. Andrew watched as he moaned through both of their orgasms and looked away quickly. It was too much to see the ecstasy so clearly written in his features. He was gorgeous and he made Andrew's stomach twist like he might keep coming indefinitely.

Neil looked down at their cocks — covered in spit and come and still fit together snugly — he swallowed hard.

When he looked back at Andrew his face was more relaxed that usual, his mouth parted and pulled into a half grin. "Okay?"

"Fuck you. _Yes_ ," he amended when Neil's face fell. He leaned forward to kiss him so he didn't have to see how wide his pupils were blown. Neil exhaled happily into his mouth holding him with tender hands. They kissed like that until the mess became too uncomfortable to ignore.

"Was that good for you?" Neil asked with a tilt to his head like the answer meant everything. Andrew gave him a light shove so that they could get in the shower.

"Was it good for _you_?" He fired back.

Neil gave him a look as he pulled his jeans off and threw them in the hamper.

"I've never come like that," he said honestly. He balled his tee up and tossed it in too, before looking at where Andrew was standing by the shower to feel the water temperature.  
"I've never felt that good before."

He continued to watch Andrew with awe for a moment before shrugging. "Can I join you?"

Andrew stared back at him blankly. The water turned warm, so he climbed in.

"Get in here idiot."

He was in front of him a moment later, unashamedly naked and just as beautiful. Andrew turned around to face the shower head, back to Neil.

"Yes," Andrew sighed as he began washing his hair. Neil waited for the rest patiently.

"It was good for me."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/kudos/comments always appreciated! come yell with me on tumblr — dropss0fjupiter


End file.
